Elddir Riddle
by XoxKattitudexoX
Summary: Hermione Granger; bookworm extraordinaire, golden girl, and well loved Gryffindor princess...or is she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat alone. Smartest which of her age, one third of the golden trio, Gryffindor princess and mudblood extraordinaire. _What would they do if they knew?_ The compartment doors slid open and in walked Harry and Ron arguing about what could only be quidditch.

"Hey Mione, how was your summer?"

I turned to look at Harry. _What will he say when he finds out?_ "It was enlightening." She replied with a flat tone.

Before Harry could try to investigate Ron but in with a rude snort. "Probably masturbating with those dusty books." Hermione's eyes snapped up to pin him with a glare.

"What would you know about anything remotely sexual Ronald?" He had the decency to look ashamed as he lowered his gaze and heat crept from his neck line to the tip of his ears. "That's what I thought."

She got up and swung her book bag over her shoulder, her trunk already shrunk and tucked into her pocket and stepped over their outstretched feet on her way to the compartment door.

"Wait Hermione don't go, you know Ron has permanent foot-in-mouth disease."

"Oi!"

She stopped with her hand resting on the door preparing to leave, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Harry she responded "What does it matter? Besides, I have better things to do with my time." _Than to sit here with you two and be debased._

Harry caught the implication and nodded his head in understanding while Ron just added to her already simmering ire.

"No need to be such a bitch it's not like mff phm phmmmmm."

Neither boy had noticed when Hermione had reached into her robes for her wand until it was pointed at Ron and his mouth sealed without so much as a mutter of a jinx. Hermione left in silence.

Down the corridor, as she made her way towards the compartment which McGonagall had designated for the prefects and heads, she could hear the strains of Harry yelling at Ron for his stupidity. She walked towards her destination unseeing, her feet guiding her at a n unhurried pace as her mind wandered.

"Well well well, what have we here?"

Eyes refocusing Hermione realised to her annoyance that none other than Draco Malfoy and his band of idiots was standing in her way.

"I have no time for your shit Malfoy. Get out of my way or I'll be moving your carcass for you." She said in low even tones, her anger palpable.

Draco Malfoy was no one's fool and he knew that his regular taunting of Granger was anything but the usual, which is why he would regret his next course of action.

"Is that a threat Mudblood? Well after my Lord has seen to it that you and your kind has been annihilated..."

"Me and my kind Malfoy?" Hermione cut in vehemently. She laughed condescendingly. "Me and my kind will get by just fine."

Students were congregating at their respective compartment doors and murmuring to each other heatedly about the latest Granger-Malfoy feud. Malfoy need not glance around to know all eyes were on him, mocking him. He refused to be bested by a mudblood.

Harry and Ron who had heard the commotion bustled out their compartment to stand on either side of Hermione, glowering at the Slytherins in their way.

Hermione had had enough and tried to sidestep Malfoy and his mindless entourage when her upper arm was caught in a punishing hold. Draco leaned down to stage whisper quite heatedly in Hermione's ear. "What's that supposed to mean Granger?"

Draco withdrew his hand quickly upon the surge of raw magic that coursed through his hand from where he was gripping Hermione's. He looked at her face in well masked astonishment where he caught a glimpse of her normally whiskey coloured eyes fading back from an all too familiar red.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She queried and strode away towards her original destination.

('.') HPFF('.')

The compartment door slid shut behind her. Her attention was immediately drawn to a desk to her left, in front of which were rows and rows of chairs. From previous experience she knew the two chairs at the very front ere reserved for the Head boy and girl and from the looks of it the head boy and more than half of the prefects were already seated.

She walked in and nodded politely to those who acknowledged her and made her way to her seat. She looked to her right, her curiosity prompting her to find out who it was as head boy. She wasn't at all surprised to see Anthony Goldstein seated beside her.

He gave her a small smile which she returned half heartedly. The meeting started shortly after when McGonagall, the new headmistress, took her seat. She took the time to carefully outline everyone's specific roles in ensuring that Hogwarts functioned as efficiently as it always had.

"Therefore it is imperative that you **all** work together. There will be absolutely no tolerance for tomfoolery." Her stern expression made it quite clear she would stand for no arguments.

"You are dismissed."

Hermione and the other students filed out into the hallway and then to their respective compartments. "Hey Mione wait up, please!" Hermione's pace never slowed as she determinedly moved away from Harry Potter.

"Hermione please wait!"

Hermione laughed derisively "Why in the name of Merlin would I even fathom doing a thing like that?"

Hermione took a sharp left into what had to be the last available carriage, Harry was doubled over breathing heavily in the door way.

"Her-hermi..."

"Save your breath Harry. I really don't care."

He sputtered over her name a few more times before he propped his back up on the door taking a couple deep breaths. "Hermione, I know Ron can be a complete ass..."

"Understatement." She sounded wholly disinterested; she hadn't even glanced up from the book she'd unearthed from her monstrosity of a book bag.

"...but he's just shy."

"Yes and Gregory Goyle is in fact a rocket scientist."

"Hermione be serious, please." Harry said tersely, pinching the bridge of his nose.

She put her book down gently on the seat beside her and stood to pin Harry with a venomous glare.

"You listen here Potter, I have had it up to here," she said motioning to an area above her head "With yours and Ronald's complete and utter disregard for me as an individual." As she walked steadily towards him he staggered back until his back was pressed against the wall of the hallway.

"Fuck off!"

He stepped forward quickly, desperately trying to get a word in edgewise when the door was abruptly slammed in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The welcoming feast in the great hall was alive with the sounds of chatter and silverware against china. Hermione and Anthony, as was expected of them at least once monthly, sat together at the end of the teacher's table.

As dinner drew to a close Headmistress McGonagall gave a brief overview of what was expected of each student. Promptly sending them to their dorm rooms at half nine.

"Miss Granger, Mr Goldstein, if you both would please follow me."

The professor took them to their new quarters. Two portraits guarded either entrance, Hermione's bearing a young girl, about their age with the head girl crest proudly pinned to the bosom of her dress while Anthony's bore who would presumably be a previous head boy if his badge was any indicaton.

"The passwords are to be decided upon by yourselves and given to the portraits from the inside of your dorms. I advise you to keep the passwords to yourselves, but of course you two are ultimately responsible for your discretion. Now it is expressly forbidden to have anyone on the interior of either of your bedrooms with the intentions of any form of sexual behaviour." She peered at both of the shrewdly and Anthony's cheeks were dusted with a hint of a blush.

"Yes Headmistress." Hermione answered with amusement subtly staining her tone.

McGonagall's eyebrows betrayed her stoic expression as they arched in contemplation. _Strange indeed._

"Well I trust you should fare well enough from here. I bid you goodnight children." She said with a tip of her head, eyes focused on Hermione until the very last moment.

('.') HPFF('.')

_Desdemona Ethelinda_. She had no intention of letting anyone know that that's what her password was, no, no one at all. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder as she made her way to the great hall, trying to displace the pressure caused by the weight of her books.

"Granger."

"What do you want Parkinson?"

"What the fuck was all of that on the train?"

"Whatever it was, what's it to you?"

Pansy grabbed her arm and pushed her into the wall face close in what was supposed to be a threatening manner.

"Listen up Mudblood, stay far, far away from all Slytherins, especially my Draco! Got it?"

"Ha! That's what this is about? Your pimp not giving you enough attention?"

Pansy squealed in frustration. _This bitch will pay!_

"Look Gra-"

"Grab a seat boys this should be good."

The all too familiar drawl continued. "My my Pansy's getting her hands dirt for once? Oh this _must_ be good." Pansy had the grace to look at Draco 'timidly' and flush.

_Damn assholes. _Hermione thought with a roll of her eyes.

The group of parasites behind him snickered."Oh do carry on, don't mind me." He finished with a smirk.

"Parkinson release my arm. I want to go get breakfast lest I commit murder."

"Right Muddy, cuz I'm _petrified_ of you."

"Nice one Pans." Theodore Nott said jovially.

Draco watched on with great interest. He was waiting. It was only a matter of time before that legendary temper of hers flared. Ever since their brief encounter on the train he'd been anticipating their next meeting to test out his theory.

Hermione visibly began shaking, the situation rubbing her temper all the wrong ways.

"Fuck off, all of you." She growled through gritted teeth. Her jaw clenched almost painfully.

"You'll need to do better than th-"

Hermione whirled out of Pansy's grip to stand staring at the gathering of Slytherins. Red eyes flashing dangerously.

_Aha! So itty bitty mudblood's got a juicy secret. _Draco contemplated maliciously.

"Gra-Granger?"

Her full attention was drawn to Pansy, her smile predatory and malicious "I'm sorry little girl, she doesn't live here anymore."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Pansy queried.

She threw her head back, unleashing a dark chuckle.

"What do you think? You just wouldn't take no for an answer would you. Couldn't just walk away and mind your own fucking business could you?" Everyone in the hall stood stock still in fear. Everyone but Draco.

"Listen closely Parkinson," her eyes swerved to Draco and co. "You too my lovely little serpents."

"I am not Hermione Granger. She died with the knowledge of who I really am." She paused dramatically, taking in the group of curious faces.

"My name is Desdemona Ethelinda Riddle. And I'm the _last_ heir of Salazar."

('.') HPFF('.')

Draco hurried down to the dungeons, with Pansy in hot pursuit of him.

"Drakey, can't we just talk about this, come on, you know she's lying!" She panted as she struggled to keep up with him.

"The bitch probably-"

She hadn't even realised that he'd stopped until she was pinned to the wall, Draco's hand clamped down on her throat, his hot breath in her ear.

"Answer me this Parkinson. How in the name of Merlin would she even _know_ about Desdemona, hmm? The only reason we know is because of my mother's penchance for gossip and ours for eavesdropping. Also, would you care to explain her eyes, or how about that undeniable power hmm?"

Pansy crumbled to the floor gulping in huge amounts of air as she was released and Draco stepped away from her disgustedly.

"Shall I accompany you to your meeting with your father?" Zabini questioned stepping out of the shadows.

"Of course Blaise. I trust you've taken care of the mess that Granger left in her wake."

"That I have, all but this one at any rate." he said tilting his head towards Pansy.

Pansy looked up at Blaise and Draco beseechingly. "Pl-please don't do this Draco, you know I won't tell, you know I wo-"

"Obliviate."

('.') HPFF('.')

Draco knocked on the tall wooden door before him.

"Enter." A muffled voice called

"Mr Zabini, Mr Malfoy." Both boys nodded their head in acknowledgment. "To what do I owe the _pleasure_?"

"We believe that Desdemona Riddle has been found."

Severus stopped grading the parchments before him to peer up at his godson and his companion through the stringy strands of hair which had fallen in front of his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Sir we have suspicion to believe that Hermione Granger is in fact Desdemona Riddle."Blaise responded.

Severus slowly rose from his chair to stand before them, hands clasped behind his back.

"Are you two willing to stick to this statement in front of the Dark Lord?"

"Yes." They both intoned without hesitation. Severus peered at them pensively.

"Very well then."

Before either boy could change his mind Severus had disappeared in a roar of green flames. The last echoes of his destination, Malfoy Manor dying in his office.

('.') HPFF('.')

"What is the meaning of this?" The cold voice of Lucius Malfoy drew them from their incessant pacing.

"Father, we believe we have found Desdemona Riddle."

"What proof do you have that would possibly link the Granger chit of all people to our Lord?"

Blaise and Draco shared a look.

"Mr. Malfoy, if I may?" Lucius nodded imperiously.

"It is undeniable that Granger is of above average intelligence, her magical prowess unheard of in muggleborns, all but one that is."

Severus stiffened noticeably, though his expression did not betray his projected nonchalance.

"Evans." Lucius said impassively to which Blaise nodded before he continued.

"Granger also displays an uncanny ability to read people. In such a way that only a legilimens could."

"Is that all? Those are but mere coincidences."

"No. Today her irises were ruby red when she was angered and she _told_ us her name was 'Desdemona Ethelinda Riddle'. Although I'm almost positive that she doesn't remember the altercation."

Lucius leaned heavily on his cane, processing all that he had heard. Despite what he may have indicated he was not a man who put stock in coincidences, this would need to be investigated further and more thoroughly.

"Very well. I want you boys to monitor her, keep an eye out for any other similarities between her and our Lord. It is of the utmost importance that you keep this to yourselves. Do any others know?"

"Anyone who had an inkling of what occurred have been dealt with accordingly." Draco interjected.

Lucius nodded. "Good."

Lucius turned to Severus. "I trust that you shall keep me informed?"

"Of course."

"Very well."

After Lucius departed Severus turned to the two young men before him. "It would probably be more beneficial for one or both of you to get closer to Miss Granger in her time of _need_. Be sure to be covert in your execution. Treat this as a mission of the utmost importance. Keep me posted."

"Yes Professor."

"Now leave." Snape said as he returned to his desk.


End file.
